Revenge of Camp Wannaweep!
by 9angel9
Summary: ron is forced to go back to camp wannaweep when his parents decide to vacation there along with kims family...but what freaky stuff is going on at the camp? and just who happens to turn up?


Ron sat at the dock with his feet in the water trying to push away the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. He'd talked to Kim earlier and she had insisted that Gill wasn't going to be back so the once summer camp was fine. She and Josh Mankey (she and Ron broke up, so now Kim and Josh were together) had hung out today at the lake with Ron. Ron however felt like a third wheel so he'd said that it was fine he was just going to hang out by the lake and he'd see them later. He scanned the lake and shore out of boredom, trying to keep his mind preoccupied.

Shego was strolling by the docks and noticed a very familiar looking blonde sitting all by himself staring down at the water. Curious, she strolled over and casually sat down at the edge of the dock next to him.

"Hey Stoppable, where's princess?" She smirked when he jumped and looked up.

"Shego!" Ron yelped in surprise, eyes going wide "What are you here for? What's Drakken planning?"

She chuckled lowly. "Calm down sidekick, he's not planning anything; I'm here on vacation." She explained.

Ron couldn't help his outburst "_**Vacation?!**_ Of all the places to pick why on earth here?!"

She shrugged. "It's quiet and secluded." she answered calmly not at all effected by Ron's outburst.

"If you're on vacation then what do you want with me?" He asked in utter confusion. _What in the world could Shego want with me? She's gotta have some ulterior motive in coming over and talking to me._

"What, can't I just be nice and try to have a civil conversation with someone I know other than my imbecile boss?" She asked looking at him with a deadpan expression that held the slightest hint of humor.

"Well you're never exactly _nice _towards me and Kim, and you normally try to off us." he responded somewhat nervously knowing that if he accidentally made her angry he would be dead before help could arrive.

"True, true," she admitted "But that was for work. In my spare time or the time I have off I like to do just about anything that doesn't involve my work."

"Then why are you talking to me?" her eyebrows shot up at the question.

"Well," she paused "to be honest I really don't have a problem with you, its Kimmie I don't like." She frowned thinking of her arch foe. "She reminds me of some people I used to know, they were a real bunch of bi*ches. They made my high school life a living hell."

"Oh." Was all Ron could think to say. "So…um… I know I already asked this, but why me?" he noticed her fidget a little and looked down at the water as she tried to think of an answer. He couldn't believe that the strongest woman he knew was sitting here in front of him looking _shy_.

"You've already asked me twice but I'll humor you; it's because you're one of the few people I know and you always seemed…" she hesitated "_nice._"

Ron was taken aback here; was _Shego_ being _shy_, saying that she wanted to be _friends_. He just couldn't comprehend why of all people she had chosen him, the sidekick of her arch foe.

Shego noticed he wasn't going to answer and sighed. _Why had I been nice to him? I shouldn't have bothered talking to him; all he does is ask questions. I should have seen it coming; there was no way he'd actually try to befriend me. _She'd seen how caring he was many times and thought she might actually be able to get to know him._ I could get some valuable info on Team Possible or on Kimmie, but I guess I underestimated him. He's probably never seen me as anything other than an enemy anyway._

"Never mind, just, forget I said anything." She said climbing to her feet and walking away from the dock.

Behind her Ron quickly hopped to his feet. "Wait," he called and quickly ran the short distance halfway down the docks to her side. He approached and gently laid a hand reassuringly on her shoulder. "It's just a little, well, unexpected." She looked tearily over her shoulder with a deadpan expression, one eyebrow raised. "Okay, more like, never ever thought it would happen- but that's not the point-"

"Then what is?" She snorted.

"The point is that it was unexpected but I'd like to get to know you." Her expression turned hopeful and she turned to face him.

"Okay but Princess won't hear a word of this." She threatened holding up a finger and making a swirling motion while a small green flame bloomed atop the claw. He simply nodded. She sighed "So…now what?"

"Um…hang out by the docks and watch the sunset?" he suggested.

"Sounds like more of a couple thing to do, but oh well, why not." With that they turned and walked back down to the end of the dock and sat letting the feet hang over the edge. They had about two feet of space between them. They sat in a semi-comfortable silence as they watched the sun set both absorbed in their own thoughts.

Shego was thinking about her job and about Ron. _Well if we actually become friends, it will be very interesting next time we fight. Oi, why does Drakken have to be so annoying? He will not control my social life if I can help it though. A relationship with Stoppable won't hurt anything; after all he seems like a nice kid._

Meanwhile, Ron was thinking about how weird today was. _Well this has been quite a day! First I find out that wannaweep is now just a lake and that it's where my parents decided to go for vacation. Yippee! Return to the cursed place that scarred me for life! Then I find out Kim and Mankey came too, that sucks 'cuz now I have to deal with them being all couple-ey and stuff. Then Shego shows up and wants to be friends. How much weirder can this day get?! _

As the sun set the temperature began to drop and subconsciously the two had moved closer together. After all Shego _was_ in black short- shorts, a green tank-top, bare-foot, and she had her hair pulled up in a pony-tail with her side-bangs hanging out. Ron however, was clothed in grey cargo pants, and a white wife-beater, so he wasn't that cold.

Ron was thinking when he noticed a warm pressure against his side and in effort to become more comfortable he moved his arm around the object. Ron sighed, _this is nice, lounging here, watching the sunset with Shego-wait a minute-_ he looked over to where she was then looked down. _Well, this just got awkward._

Shego was enjoying the nice warmth along her side. Shego snapped out of her musings and she realized that she'd subconsciously moved over and was now snuggled up against his side. She went to move away before he noticed but when she did he wrapped his arm around her. At this she inwardly cursed and tried to think of how she was going to respond to this. _Ah, what the heck, why not._ She thought and snuggled closer into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

Ron noticed her snuggle closer and wondered if he had pulled her over or if one of them had moved. She looked up at him as if on cue or sensing his discomfort.

"Problem?" she asked almost purring while feigning innocence.

"Uh, no, is there?" he asked looking at her face as though it held all the answers.

A smile graced her features "Not at all." She then rested her head on his shoulder again.

"Um, don't take this as an offense…but…how come you're fine with," he motioned to their current position, "this?" he paused, "I mean, normally you'd fry me if I did something like his."

"I probably would, wouldn't I?" she chucked softly then sighed, "It feels good I guess." She answered and Ron was silent as though waiting for her to elaborate but she didn't.


End file.
